Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to printed circuit boards. More particularly, embodiments relate to solder masks used with printed circuit boards.
Discussion
A limiting factor in the ability to transmit high data rates through packages and through circuit boards may be the loss tangent of the materials involved. In particular, solder mask material typically has a high loss tangent.